


I Don't Think You're Ready for this Jelly

by jacofreak123a



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Booty, Cursed Stiles Stilinski, Kissing, M/M, curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacofreak123a/pseuds/jacofreak123a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets cursed by fairies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Think You're Ready for this Jelly

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I was thinking. Smh

Stiles sprinted through the woods, trying his best to out run Derek. While Stiles didn't know which path Derek had taken, Stiles was sure he would beat him out of the woods and win their weekly race. Not that Stiles had every won or anything, but he was determined to this time.

As Stiles thought he could see the vague outline of the street, their finish line, he tripped over a branch and crashed down, smashing into a fallen log.

It took him a minute to regain his composure, and he realized that he was surrounded by fairies. Needless to say, they did not look too happy.

"Uh, hey," Stiles started off. He looked down, to see the broken remains of what must have been the fairies houses.

One of the fairies flew over and punched Stiles in the nose. Stiles laughed, because it didn't hurt, and this only seemed to anger them more.

"Look, I'm sorry. I should have looked where I was going."

One of the fairies gave him a look that said 'You're damn right you should have.'

Suddenly, they started to fly around Stiles slowly. Stiles tried to get up, but he realized that his butt was stuck inside the whole he had made in the log. Stiles squirmed and struggled as the fairies flew around him faster. All of the fairies flew into either side of the log, and a blue glowing came from the cracks around Stiles.

Stiles realized that this would not end well for him. He started kicking his legs, desperate to leave, but to no avail. Suddenly, Stiles felt a million sharp pinches in the part of him that was in the log, and he screamed, jumping up and breaking free from the log, grabbing his butt.

The fairies seemed to have vanished. Stiles looked around, but couldn't find any of them.

Stiles shrugged, and ran to the finish line. Of course Derek was there, waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Derek asked.

"Oh, nothing," Stiles said. "I just tripped."

"Oh, are you ok?" Derek said, worried. "You're ankle looks kind of swollen, let me check that."

Derek crouched down, and put his hand on Stiles' ankle. As soon as his fingers touched Stiles' skin, Stiles felt the sharp pinches in his butt again.

"Ow!" Stiles cried out.

"What?" Derek said, pulling away.

Not wanting to embarrass himself, Stiles just shrugged it off. "Nothing, just you kinda hurt my ankle."

"Ok, how about I drive you home."

"Sounds good."

Stiles and Derek walked to the car, Stiles not even realizing that his pants were snugger than usual.

The next day, Stiles and Derek were scheduled to hang out at Derek's house. And by hang, they meant sex.

Derek let Stiles in, and pressed him against the door, kissing him. Stiles moaned, but cringed as he felt the familiar pinching in his ass.

"Am I hurting you?" Derek asked, letting go.

"No no," Stiles said, discreetly rubbing his butt. He noted that it felt different. Bigger.

Derek went in and kissed Stiles. Stiles ignored the pain as it came back at full force, but stopped cold when he heard a ripping sound.

"What was that?" Derek asked.

"I don't know," Stiles said.

Stiles felt the pressure in his pants relieved. He looked back behind at his booty, and saw the rip in the seams. He also saw how big his butt had grown.

"Care to explain?" Derek asked.

"Well, you see...yesterday when we were running, I kind of destroyed some fairies homes, and it seems that they put a curse on me, that whenever I touch you my butt grows."

Derek groaned. "Oh Stiles," he said, laughing. "This is such a problem you would have gotten yourself into."

Derek put his hand on Stiles', causing Stiles to shriek.

"Hey," Stiles said. "Why are you doing that?"

Derek smirked. "Let's see just how big this booty can get."

Stiles gulped, and before he knew it, Derek was kissing him all over, causing Stiles both the pain off his butt and pleasure in his relationship.

After a minute, Stiles fell to the ground, and couldn't get up due to the extra weight. This didn't stop Derek. He kept kissing Stiles, causing his booty to grow and grow until BANG!

\---

Thankfully, Derek knew how to sew up a wound.

The curse had been lifted, but Derek had to sew up Stiles booty.

Stiles kissed Derek when he finished, thankful that the curse was gown.

They proceeded to make out, but only after Derek had turned "Bootylicious" on on his laptop.


End file.
